Atlantis/Star Dust Library/2
Roleplay DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: This was his kind of place. Quiet, filled with people. He silently sat, pretending to read a book as he examined the elves in the library, skimming their minds while they didn't know it for something that was actually interesting. ABBEN SONG: Abben could tell Dragos was in his mind. Annoying. Abben would shut him out, but instead he thought of all the gory possibilities Dragos could be in. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: He saw a troubled boy sitting a few seats away from him. Abben must've had a strong enough mind to notice. Dragos stood and walked over, this was a meeting worth talking for. "Hello there." ABBEN SONG: Abben didn’t say anything. Instead, he stood up and walked away. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: Most people did that, Dragos wasn't surprised. Dragos walked behind a bookshelf, to where Abben couldn't see him, and transmitted, Why don't you want to talk? ABBEN SONG: Abben was getting annoyed. He put a barrier around his mind, and continued to ignore Dragos. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: Dragos smiled. He moved his shadow on the wall and appeared behind Abben, leaning against a bookshelf, looking at a book. ABBEN SONG: Abben moved away into a dark corner and disappeared. This kid was seriously annoying. She shifted his shadow to the other side of the library, but he was invisible. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: Dragos smirked, why did this kid want to get away from Dragos so much. Dragos just stood there. Abben would be back. ABBEN SONG: Abben mentally cursed, he had forgotten his book. He shifted to the closest place with shadows by the book, then quickly grabbed his book and disappeared again. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: He looked up from his book. "Hello, Mr. Song." ABBEN SONG: “ Do you not get the fact I don’t what to talk to you?” Abben said bluntly. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "I'm quite aware," Dragos asked. "May I inquire why?" ABBEN SONG: He put his book down, “Let me ask you something, do you just amke it your job to annoy people?” DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: He smiled. "I guess it's a hobby, Mr. Song," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." ABBEN SONG: “We are done here.” He said then walked away. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "Do you have any idea who I am?" Dragos asked, a little louder so Abben could hear him. ABBEN SONG: “Dragos Vanderthorn. Prince of vampires.” Abben called out as he walked away. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: Dragos walked alongside him. "Quite right, you are," he said. "Why don't you want to talk to me?" ABBEN SONG: Abben would be talking to him if he replied, so he didn’t. He just continued walking. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: Dragos didn't stop walking. In fact he was walking faster than Abben. "So, where are you headed?" ABBEN SONG: Abben put his hands in his pockets and continued walking, “Why do you keep bugging me? Can’t you go annoy someone else?” DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "I guess I could. Would you prefer I talked to your girlfriend, Calla?" Dragos asked. ABBEN SONG: Abben stopped, “Calla is not my girlfriend. And if you do what you just did to me to her, she will throw you into a tank full of flesh eating piranhas.” DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: He considered that. "Probably." Trying to change the subject, he said, "I could let you see my palace, if you wanted. Though it seems you wouldn't be interested." ABBEN SONG: "Good guess." Abben said, starting to walk again. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "I was trying to be nice," Dragos said spitefully. He snapped and the air in front of Abben broke like shards of glass on a mirror. "Don't move, Song, we have something to talk about." ABBEN SONG: Abben sighed and turned around, “What do you want to talk about?” DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "Do you have any idea what this is? I suspect that you do," Dragos said, showing Abben a glowing black ring. ABBEN SONG: Abben’s face showed no trace of emotion, “Why do you have that?” DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "Found it off the rubble near the Foster Residence, from when that freak Cameron Davenport attacked it." He studied Abben. "Why? Is it valuable?" ABBEN SONG: “That depends on your intentions and who you’re asking.” His face was unreadable. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "You know things about this, don't you?" Dragos asked. "I know you do. The question is, why won;t you tell me?" ABBEN SONG: “Would you give a stranger who invaded your mind and follows you after you make it out and clear that you don’t what to talk to them, then makes air explode infront of you and threatens you answers he wants? Oh, and I forgot the part about how he knows about your personal life.” He said. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: He looked at Abben. "I wouldn't tell me anything if I were you, but I'm not quite sure you have a choice. There's a plot to use these for evil. We're not safe." ABBEN SONG: “If you already know so much, you don’t need any answers for me.” He said and walked off. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "I do need you," Dragos said. "You know where the other person is, that has one of these. Don't you?" ABBEN SONG: “Look, I don’t even know why you’re asking all of this, so if you think I’m just goi g to put someone’s life in danger for your questions, think again.” Abben told Dragos. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "You're going to be the one thinking again soon," Dragos said. "You don't know what I can do, so if you don't tell me, your family will pay the price." ABBEN SONG: “You don’t know what I can do either. Much less my family. If you try anything on them, I assure you, you will be the one paying a price.” Abben said calmly. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "Yeah, well, if that's supposed to be a threat then I do happen to have all the vampires in the world at my command, so I'm not worried," Dragos said. ABBEN SONG: “You do realize that if you do anything to a saviours’ family, you’ll start a war between Elves and Vampires, right? DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "You realize you'd do the same if you harmed my family?" Dragos said, raising an eyebrow. "You and your friends may be as powerful as us, but the average elf doesn't stand a chance. There are no weak vampires, so I advise that you choose your moves very carefully." ABBEN SONG: Like always, he was three steps ahead, “Yeah? Well what will you do if I hurt you right now?” DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: Dragos smirked. "You won't get the chance, elf." ABBEN SONG: He smirked, “That’s where you are wrong. While you were busy chasing me like an idiot, I got a hold if this.” He held up the ring. “Now, I’m going to go return it to the most capable of handling it, so it was lovely meeting you.” He held up a crystal in the air and lightleaped away. DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "You're going to regret that," Dragos said. He teleported to where he thought Abben was and was right. He appeared from the shadows, in front of Abben. "And where exactly are you going?" he asked, his eyes glowing red. ABBEN SONG: Instead of replying, he rung the doorbell. Kenric stepped out with an annoyed look, “What do you want? And who’s your friend?” DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: Dragos stared at the necklace around Kenric's neck. "You should be more worried about your neck than who I am." Dragos licked his lips. A Foster, his blood smelled very pure. ABBEN SONG: “Kenric! Who is it? If it’s that Level Four again, I swear, I will-“ Calla was cut off when she saw who it was, “Oh, nevermind.” DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: He smelled even purer blood in Calla. He knew who she was, he didn't even have to ask. "Hello there, Miss Foster." CALLA FOSTER: Who was this guy? “Yeah, hey.” She turned to Abben, “Why did you bring a stranger to my house?” DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "I'm not as much of a stranger as you think I am, Calla," Dragos said. CALLA FOSTER: If this guy was another stalker, she was going to punch something. “Do I even want to know?” DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "I know a relative of yours, Calla," Dragos said. "Isabella Foster, ever heard of her?" CALLA FOSTER: Calla had a bunch of relatives she didn’t know, “No, not at all.” She turned to Abben, “Hey! That’s the ring that Psychopath who tried to kill me had!” DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: "Yes," Dragos said. "I was going to bring it to you, but this idiot stole it from me, so here we are." He said with a shrug. ABBEN SONG: Abben glared “I’m not an idiot!” Calla snickered, “Yeah, you’re a demented lemur.” DRAGOS VANDERTHORN: He smiled at that. "See, even Calla agrees." CALLA FOSTER: “I like this guy.” She stated. “There isn’t much to like.” Abben murmured. Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Star Dust Library Archives Category:Public